


Cuddle Me Please?

by Kiwi_Tuesday



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adorable, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, I Tried, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Tuesday/pseuds/Kiwi_Tuesday
Summary: Thank you so much for reading, comment I would like to know your thoughts.
Relationships: Ao/Terumi Mei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Cuddle Me Please?

It was like a dream. He had his face pressed up on the back of her neck, he had his arm on hers and they laced their fingers together clasping hands. He laid there for a good ten minutes, Ao couldn't believe his mizukage, Mei Terumi was sleeping in the same bed with him, cuddling. "What the hell." He thought but not wanting to wake her up, he knew he was going to get her fist or worse, that thought sent shivers up him. He would never go as far as to test his mizukage's temper. He remembered, her soft breaths and mumbling, lulled him to sleep and probably her warmth too. It was weird he had his hands in her silky hair as if he was brushing through it before dozing off. Ao almost found this laughable. He honestly didn't mind; he actually felt safe and comfortable with her. He always thought that. Ao took his head out of her hair, finally catching a normal breath. 

"Ao" He heard her sleepy voice.

"Shit" He thought, "Yes mizukage-sama?" He asked as she turned around to face him, she was beautiful even more with her emerald green eyes shimmering in the moonlight, before she buried her face into his chest. Ao let out a sigh of relief. 

"Ao" 

"Yeah" 

"Will you cuddle me?" 

Ao froze, then placed his arms around her and pressed his face into her hair. He held her there taking in her heavenly scent. Ao kissed her forehead, then later feeling her hand clench his hand tighter, then he felt her head press against his chest again, her arms adjusted to embrace him a little bit and then the rhythm of her breathing became calm again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, comment I would like to know your thoughts.


End file.
